The Phoenix's Protector
by BurningWhiteTwilight
Summary: Miguel goes looking for his boyfriend. When he finds him, he’s not too happy. In fact, he’s down right livid and wants to go on a killing spree. Two-shot! Yaoi and rated T mostly for language.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Phoenix's Protector**

**Pairing: Miguel/Kai**

**Warning: Yaoi (MXM) but mostly fluff, language and bad ?**

**Summary: **Miguel goes looking for his boyfriend. When he finds him, he's not too happy. In fact, he's down right livid and wants to go on a killing spree. Two-shot!

I hope you like it!

* * *

It was a nice day. The beach wasn't crowded, which suited Miguel just fine. He was at his meeting point waiting for his boyfriend of a year, Kai Hiwitari.

They had been together since just before the BEGA tournament, although in secret. But after Kai nearly died in his second battle with Brooklyn, Miguel decided that there was no point in hiding the truth. They came out together when the tournament was finished.

Miguel frowned suddenly and looked around the beach. Kai was an hour late, which was unusual for the phoenix. And he would always call using their cell phones incase he was going to be late. But he had a feeling in his gut, a bad one.

He decided to go look for his boyfriend. He checked all of Kai's usually thinking spots. The hidden cave at the end of the beach, the grassy hill of the park and a large tree outside the dojo. All empty. There was one last place left.

The blond walked through the park, to the stone bridge and checked under it. He smiled when he saw Kai's shadow sitting on the grass by the river. He approached the phoenix. But then he frowned when he noticed Kai's position. The enigma's legs were pulled against his chest, arms around them and his forehead rested against his knees.

It's rare to see Kai like this, even for Miguel. Something was wrong.

He sat down quietly beside Kai and spoke softly so as to not startle him. "Is something wrong Kai? You didn't show up at our meeting place."

"I know. Sorry." Kai's voice was quiet, cracked, like he had been crying not to long ago.

Oh yes. Something was defiantly wrong.

"I know there's something wrong Kai."

"It's nothing." Miguel mentally rolled his eyes. Of course Kai would say "it's nothing", it's always nothing with him. But that doesn't mean that everything's all right.

"Kai I love you. I know when there's something wrong. Please tell me."

Kai sighed and turned his head to face his boyfriend.

The blond blader gasped. A large dark bruise marred Kai's left cheek, dried blood caked his lip and chin from the split lip. Ruby eyes were red and puffy and still had tears building in them.

Miguel restrained himself from growling. Ok, first he'll comfort his phoenix and find out what happened…then go on a killing spree.

He pulled Kai onto his lap and held him close. His shirt became soaked from more tears spilling from ruby eyes.

Oh yes. Whoever did this to Kai will pay.

Miguel gently lifted Kai's head up with his hand so that Kai would face him. He stroked the bruise lightly.

"Kai what happened?" he asked calmly.

Kai shut his eyes and sighed again. "He…he said that I was a slave…a monster. Something not worth loving…"

Blue eyes widened. How could someone tell a person like Kai, who is loving, kind, and unselfish, that he's a monster? And what about Kai being a slave? Who would dare say that? He couldn't understand it.

"Who told you this Kai?" he asked. "Who did this to you?"

_FLASHBACK_

_"Come on Tyson!" shouted Kai. "The others are at the park waiting."_

_"But Kai…" whined the world champ._

_Kai inwardly sighed. He's currently in the living room of the dojo trying to get Tyson to get off his ass and to the park where Max, Daichi and Kenny are waiting. Ray's with Kai trying to get Tyson to train. Both failing miserably._

_"Why do I have to train? I'm the world champ, the best. In other words, I already know __everything there is to know about beyblading." Said Tyson sitting up on the couch and crossing his arms childishly._

_Kai wanted to growl at Tyson's arrogance, but contained himself. "You think you know everything about beyblade? Well think again Tyson. You've barely even scratched the surface." He glared hard at the other. "Now let's go!"_

_Tyson suddenly stood up. And Kai knew better than to think he's won. A fight was about to break out. "You're just jealous."_

_"What?" Kai hissed. Ray stood off to the side watching. Waiting, he'll interfere when it got to bad._

_"You heard me. You're jealous that I'm more skilled than you, even though you've been blading your entire life. And you know that I should be team captain, not a cold hearted bastard like you."_

_The phoenix's glare intensified. "Well tough luck Tyson. You're stuck with me as captain. Now that you've said your piece, get going." He commanded. "I'm getting sick and tired of your boasting and complaining."_

_But then Tyson started to physically shake. Anger appeared in his stormy eyes. "Stop ordering me around Kai! I'm tired of your attitude. Heh, you think you're so high and mighty, but you're really a monster!" Kai looked shocked at the words and he didn't move as Tyson approached him. He was still in a shocked daze when the champ drew his fist back and punched Kai in the face._

_Kai stepped back from the force but stayed on his feet. He raised a hand to his cheek. Had it not been for his fast reflexes, the punch would have hit his nose instead. _

_His face had betrayal, hurt and confusion before the stoic mask slammed back into place. He couldn't believe Tyson had hit him. Sure they don't get along but…_

_Ray stood in the background, unable to move. He couldn't believe what he saw. Had he known that Tyson was going to punch Kai he would have interfered but he didn't think the world champ would take it so far. He snapped out of his shock when he heard Tyson._

_Tyson smirked, almost sadistically when he saw his captain's face. He continued on, not fully realizing the effect of his words on Kai. "I don't know how someone as handsome and wonderful as Miguel could love someone like you." His smirk widened when he saw Kai flinch ever so slightly. "You're not even worth loving. You're just a monster. A cold, heartless monster. I guess that's what happens when you're nothing more than a tool, a slave to your own grandfather." He saw Kai visibly flinch at that grandfather part._

_"Tyson enough!" shouted Ray stepping between the two males. He looked towards Kai and saw him turn to leave. But Ray had seen it; the silver road making it's way down pale tattooed cheeks._

_END FLASHBACK_

Miguel was frozen, shocked. Why would Tyson…? How could he do something so heartless?

He looked down at Kai who had buried his face into the blond's chest once more. His face softened. Yes he wanted to go beat some sense into the world champion. But he needs to care for Kai right now.

So first things first. He'll take Kai back to his (Miguel's) apartment and take care of the injury.

He shifted and stood, making Kai stand up with him. Kai lifted his head and looked at his lover. His eyes clear of tears, but still sad and looking for comfort. Miguel sighed quietly. "Come on love. Let's go clean up that bruise."

* * *

Miguel sighed for the umpteenth time that day. He looked at his lover who lay in bed sleeping.

After getting home, Miguel had taken Kai to the kitchen to get some ice for the bruise and a clean wet cloth. He made Kai lie down on the bed as he washed away the blood and held the ice on Kai's cheek.

When Kai made no protest like he usually would, Miguel had asked him what was wrong, what he was thinking.

Kai had said. "Am I really a monster? Is it really impossible for me to be loved?"

Miguel said. "Listen to me Kai. You're not a monster. I promise that you are loved. I love you; and so do Tala and the others as well. So don't listen to Tyson. He doesn't know what he's talking about." His answer was firm. And it helped reassure Kai.

Now, Kai was finally asleep, tucked comfortably in bed. Miguel who was standing by the bed walked out the door, intending to pay a certain world champion a visit and tell him exactly what he thinks of him.

He loves the phoenix too much to let this happen again. When he first started dating Kai and learned of his horrible past, he vowed to be the phoenix's protector. There's no way he'll break that vow…

Ever.

* * *

Yeah, I made Tyson bad but I was sort of in a hate Tyson mood. Um, so what do you think Miguel's going to do?

And yes, I know I did another protective Miguel but I can't help it. I love him like that!

So please review and tell me what you think and I'll get the second part up!


	2. Chapter 2

**The Phoenix's Protector**

**Pairing: Miguel/Kai**

**Warning: Yaoi (MXM) but mostly fluff, language and bad Tyson**

This is the second and last part. So what's going to happen between Miguel and Tyson? Oh and there's a small surprise at the end. But you'll just have to read to find out what it is!

Enjoy!

* * *

Ray growled. He wasn't annoyed. Oh no that's an understatement. He was downright ticked.

He had been silent ever since Kai and Tyson's fight took place. Even when Max, Kenny and Daichi had come back after waiting half an hour at the park, Ray only said a light greeting before stalking off. The three fore mentioned didn't question him about it. Ray normally was pretty calm but right now he seemed anything but calm. The three decided it would be best to leave it alone.

So Ray stood in a corner of the living room in the dojo. He glared at the person responsible for his anger. Tyson, who sat on the couch with his eyes glued to the TV. He looked so innocent and the look made Ray just want to beat the crap out of him. Max, Kenny and Daichi were spread out in the room, totally unaware of what happened earlier in that very area.

Ray really wanted to strangle the blue-haired boy. But then he'll have to explain why, and the others may have a hard time imagining that Tyson, everyone's-best-friend-Tyson had hit Kai, his own team captain, out of anger.

The nekojin's eyes drifted over to Max who sat on the floor. He knew that the blond would have the hardest time with that seeing as Tyson's his best friend and he sees Kai as an older brother. To him, it would be his best friend attacking and hurting his brother.

Although Ray has a gut feeling that something's going to happen. Something that'll cause Tyson some pain and the nekojin some amusement.

"Hey, where's Kai?" asked Max looking around the room.

Tyson just snorted. "Who cares, he's just a sourpuss. If he were here, we'd be training our asses off."

"Speaking of which," interrupted Kenny. "how come you, Ray and Kai never made it to the park?"

The blue-haired boy grinned. "I just told Kai that there was no need for him to train us any more." When Ray started growling lightly the other three looked at each other worriedly.

There was silence for about five minutes when the sound of a door slamming open was heard, causing everyone to jump a bit. Then they heard heavy footsteps coming closer, and then they stopped.

"You!" they all turned and saw a glaring, panting Miguel, his finger pointed a Tyson. And boy did he look pissed off.

Tyson blinked. "Me what?" he stood when the blond walked over to him.

"I've had enough of this Tyson!" he shouted. "How dare you call Kai a monster? How dare you?" everyone (but Ray and Tyson) gasped and looked at the world champ in disbelief.

Tyson just growled. "So what? If he would just be a normal person for once…"

"Just be normal?" Max whispered. What did Tyson mean? Kai's perfect the way he is. He doesn't need to be normal, that's what makes him so special. He doesn't look to be like everyone else, he's content with being the way he is.

But Miguel wasn't finished. His glare intensified and he quickly drew his fist back and punched Tyson straight in the face. Everyone was sure that they heard a crack from his cheekbone.

Max, Kenny and Daichi gasped as Tyson reeled back from the force and toppled to the ground but they made no move to help him.

Ray could easily see that Miguel knows what had happened, and he'd be damned if he stopped the blond. Besides, this was a bit amusing for the cat. Let's see how Tyson gets himself out of this.

Holding his bloody nose and very bruised and sore cheek, Tyson looked at the blond shocked. "What the hell?" he shouted. "What'd you do that for?!"

Miguel didn't answer at first. He was still panting, his stance still tense with an angry aura around him. His normally kind blue-eyes blazed with anger.

"That was for Kai." He stated firmly. "If you ever call him a monster, slave or a tool ever again I'll…" he trailed off, though one was able to pick up on the very large threat that Miguel just handed out and no doubt would make sure happened. The blonde was very kind hearted, but proved to have a bit of an acid tongue when he has to deal with people hurting his boyfriend, no matter who it is.

"What?" Max whispered looking between Miguel and Tyson horrified.

"Tyson?" asked Kenny and Daichi, but the dragon didn't say anything to that.

"And," continued Miguel. "if I find Kai with another bruise anywhere on him from your abuse, I won't hold back next time." His voice was flat and deadly.

Tyson hadn't been able to get a word in. He looked around at his friends who had faces of disbelief, anger and sadness.

He grew a bit annoyed that no one was going to try and defend him. Like what about Ray? He had been there, why won't he speak on his behalf. The world champ was only trying to teach Kai a lesson. Ok, he tossed around some words, so? Words can't hurt a person. And so what if he hit Kai? Why does it matter? He probably didn't really feel it; after all you need feelings for that to happen.

He rubbed his cheek and pouted. But there's no point in arguing. Not when everyone seems against him this time. It's not fair. He didn't do anything that bad.

Max looked at Tyson, ignoring his pouting face and asked, "Did you really do that Tyson? Did you really call Kai those horrible names and hit him?" his voice just above a whisper.

When Tyson didn't answer and turned his head away, pout clear as day, Max turned to Miguel. "Where's Kai? Is he ok?"

The older blonde's eyes softened. He knew that Max saw Kai as an older brother and vice versa.

He smiled softly and said. "He's at my place resting."

"Can we go see him?" asked Ray.

"Yeah?" piped in Daichi and Kenny.

Miguel thought for a second. Kai would probably be up by now, wondering where he was, and the four in front of him simply wanted to see their captain and friend. Who was he to tell them no?

So he smiled and nodded. "Sure. Follow me." He walked out the door, but turned to glare one last time at Tyson, who didn't try to follow.

* * *

When Kai woke up, the bright sun shinning through the window greeted him. He sat up and carefully placed his hand on his cheek. It didn't hurt too much now. It was more of a dull pain, an annoyance, but one that he could deal with.

He looked about the room, but it was empty. "Miguel?" he asked getting out of bed and leaving the room. He continued calling for his blonde while wondering from room to room. He was just heading towards the door to see if Miguel had just stepped out. But then the door opened and in walked his blonde lover along with four others.

"Miguel where did you go?" Kai asked, jumping into Miguel's arms, forgetting about their guests.

Miguel hugged the phoenix back. "Just…taking care of something." He replied a bit hesitantly.

Kai tilted his head and blinked cutely. Then he looked behind Miguel and saw the concerned looks of Ray, Max, Daichi and Kenny.

"What are you guys doing here?" he questioned curiously.

Max didn't say anything; he just hugged Kai, squeezing him around the middle. This only made Kai even more confused.

"Are you alright Kai?" asked Ray. His eyes grew more concerned when he spotted the bruise.

Kai noticed Ray staring at his bruised cheek and turned his head away, not wanting the others to get anymore worried. "I'm fine Ray." He said, and then added, "Honestly." When he saw Ray's disbelieving face. It's common knowledge that Kai will answer with "I'm fine." when asked about his well-being.

He pulled away from Max and asked, "What's wrong Max?"

Max just said. "I worry about you."

Kai looked a bit surprised at that.

Miguel chuckled at Kai's expression and wrapped his strong arms around the enigma's lithe frame. "We all worry about you Kai."

The other four nodded in agreement, and looked at Kai as if daring him to protest about their concerns for him. He blushed, but didn't say anything. He knew that if he tried to say something like, "Sorry, I don't mean to cause you to worry" the others will just tell him to hush-up and deal with it, because they'll always worry about him.

Max's face suddenly grew somber. "Kai about Tyson…"

Kai shook his head. "Don't worry about it Max. What's done is done, there's no point in dwelling on what happened in the past. Don't be mad at Tyson."

"But-" they each tried to protest, but Kai interrupted them.

"I mean it. It doesn't matter anymore. Ok?" they nodded.

"Hey, why don't we go out and get some ice-cream?" suggested Kenny. It had gotten a little bit awkward, and he needed something to break it. He figured they may as well go and get some ice cream to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yeah!" shouted Daichi running out the door, Max in tow.

Kenny and Ray sighed. "Let's go catch them." They headed towards the door but stopped and turned back to the couple. "Coming?"

"Yeah, just a sec." Said Miguel, and when the two left he turned to Kai who had a questioning look on his face.

"What were you doing at the dojo?" asked Kai, though he had a pretty good idea.

"Teaching Tyson a lesson. I don't like how he treats you. It's not right. You're not his punching bag to use when he's annoyed."

"Miguel..." Kai sighed.

"I love you Kai. And I'll always be there for you and protect you." Miguel whispered.

"I know." Kai whispered back.

"Kai, there's something I want to asked you." Kai looked confused when his blonde stepped away from him. "We are bonded in so many ways, physically, mentally and emotionally. There is one more way, that I would like to be bonded." The phoenix's eyes widened when Miguel got down on one knee and took a velvet case out of his pocket. "Kai, my phoenix, you are the fire in my soul, and everything I could ever want and need. All I ask is that you grant me this one request. Will you marry me?" he opened the case, revealing a beautiful white gold ring with a blue stone and a red stone, surrounded by a phoenix and gargoyle.

Kai gasped, his eyes shimmered with unshed tears. He smiled and said. "Of course I'll marry you Miguel. My protective gargoyle."

Miguel stood, slipped the ring on to Kai's ring finger and wrapped the enigma tightly in his arms, kissing him passionately.

Kai sighed lightly as they traded kisses, but Ray, who walked back in, interrupted them.

"You coming?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at them, when he noticed what they had been doing and spied the ring on Kai's finger.

The couple nodded, though a little disappointed that they couldn't continue. Kai leaned into Miguel and whispered into his ear. "We'll tell them the good news, then when we come home, you can have me all you want." Then he winked at his boyfri- no, fiancé.

Miguel nodded, a smirk spreading across his face. "Deal."

* * *

All done. That part with Miguel proposing I just threw in. I couldn't figure out how to end it so… yeah… that was the surprise at the end.

I'm thinking about writing a sequel to this story about the wedding and what happened with Tyson and everything but I'm still unsure. If I get enough reviews asking for a sequel I may write one but it depends on how my other stories are going.

So tell me you thoughts please! I need reviews!

Until next time,

Tenshi


End file.
